goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolate Bro escapes from Italy/Grounded Big Time/Arrested/Executed
Plot Chocolate Bro has decided to escape Italy, and just like French Fry Bro, he bought a rated R on DVD under 18, this time he made a video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat, made the opening to Incredibles 2 1999 by Paramount Real Not Fake and saw 100 tears in theaters under 21. This is the 22nd episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Voices Chocolate Bro: Paul Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat: Joey Chocolate Bro's Mom: Amy Chocolate Bro's Dad: Joey Mario: Brian Luigi: Steven And Many More! Transcript Chocolate Bro leaves Italy and takes the plane back to Orlando International Airport. Chocolate Bro: Yes! I finally made it back to Orlando Florida! Good riddance to you Italy! Chocolate Bro gets to Walt Disney World, which is where the Bro characters houses are. Chocolate Bro: Home Sweet Home! Now I will buy Sausage Party at the video store! At the video store... Dry Bowser: Welcome to the video store. How may I help you? Chocolate Bro: I would like to have Sausage Party on DVD please. Dry Bowser: OK here you go. Chocolate Bro: Thanks! Dry Bowser: Come back soon! At home... Chocolate Bro: Since I have Sausage Party on DVD, I will watch it now. 120 minutes later... Chocolate Bro: That was an awesome movie! Now I will make a grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat and then the opening to Incredibles 2 from 1999 by Paramount Pictures Real Not Fake! Later after Chocolate Bro made those 2 videos... Chocolate Bro: Those 2 videos were amazing! Since my parents are still at work, I will go see 100 tears in theaters! He left the house but then Weatherstar4000video appears. Dramatic Chipmunk. Weatherstar4000video: Let me guess. Chocolate Bro escaped from Italy, made a grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat, and the opening to The Incredibles 2 from 1999 by Paramount with the 1988 paramount logo! Real, not fake! Wrong! It's fake, not real! The Incredibles 2 was made by Disney and Pixar! Not Paramount! And it came out in 2018, not 1999! Plus, making grounded videos out of DBH avatars can get him terminated! Downstairs... Weatherstar4000video: Oh! And he also bought Sausage Party on DVD! That movie is Rated R! He has to be 18 to watch it! And he's 16! I will now call his parents! 1 hour later... He should not have escaped from Italy, nor bought Sausage Party on DVD, nor made a grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat, nor made the opening to The Incredicles 2 from 1999 by Paramount with the 1988 Paramount logo! Real, not fake! Joey: I know! He will be in 100% trouble when he gets home! Chocolate Bro comes in. Chocolate Bro: Oh S**t! I'm Busted! Joey: D**n Right You Are Chocolate Bro! We Cannot Believe You Escaped From Italy, Bought Sausage Party On DVD, Made A Grounded Video Out Of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat, And Made The Opening To The Incredibles 2 From 1999 By Paramount, Real, Not Fake! When The Opening Was Fake, Not Real! You Know Making Grounded Videos Out Of Innocent Users And Characters Can Get You Terminated From YouTube! And Sausage Party Is Rated R! And You're 16! Not 18! Amy: The Incredibles 2 Was Made In 2018, Not 1999! And It Was Made By Disney, Not Paramount! Oh! And VHS Got Discontinued In 2006! Weatherstar4000video: And what else did you do after that? Chocolate Bro: I went to see 100 Tears in theaters. 800% volume Scary sound effect. Joey (Kidaroo's Voice): OH (X60)! CHOCOLATE BRO! WE CANNOT F*****G BELIEVE YOU SAW 100 TEARS IN THEATERS! THAT MOVIE IS RATED NC-17! YOU HAVE TO BE 21 TO SEE THAT MOVIE! AND YOU'RE 16! NOT 21! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU DRANK BEER! AND YOU HAVE TO BE 30 TO DRINK BEER! Weatherstar4000video: That does it Chocolate Bro! You're grounded (X10) big time! Joey: That's right! You're grounded big time for escaping Italy, buying Sausage Party on DVD, making a grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat, made the opening to Incredibles 2 by Paramount with the 1988 paramount logo from 1999 Real not fake, and seeing 100 tears in theaters while drinking beer! Chocolate Bro: But i'm really (X9) sorry! Amy: Oh h**l no you aren't! Apologies only make these situations a quadrillion times worse! It's strictly against our rules! Weatherstar4000video: Now it's time to put a nappy on you! Chocolate Bro: You better not put a f*****g nappy on me! I'm too old to wear one of those! Weatehrstar40000video: Too bad! Weatherstar4000video puts a nappy on Chocolate Bro. Chocolate Bro: Ouch! That hurts! Joey: That's because- Chocolate Bro: Yeah yeah yeah! I already know! You don't need to say it! I will now say it for you! That's because my nappy is on! I will now go poop and pee in my nappy instead of the toilet! You will also burn all of my underwear and destroy my toilet! I wish you were tortured by Bojack and Android 14! Joey: CHOCOLATE BRO! HOW DARE YOU WISH US TORTURED BY BOJACK AND ANDROID 14! THAT WAS EXTREMELY DISRESPECTFUL! THAT'S IT! TIME FOR WEATHERSTAR4000VIDEO TO CALL ALL OF HIS FRIENDS TO GIVE YOU MORE PUNISHMENTS! After hours of calling... Weatherstar4000video: Wow Chocolate Bro! You Have A Ton Of Visitors Who Are Here To Scold And Punish You! Who Are All Of My YouTube and Go!Animate Friends! Some Mario Characters, Microsoft Friends, DBH friends, Sonic Characters, Your Teacher And Your Principal Are Here To Teach You A Strong Strict Lesson! SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: I'm SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL! I heard that you ranted on Super Dragon Ball Heroes and got sent to Italy! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! I heard that you escaped from Italy and bought Sausage Party on DVD! Sarah: I'm Sarah West! I cannot believe you made a grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat! Pip Pip: I'm Pip Pip! I heard that you made the opening to The Incredibles 2 From 1999 by Paramount! Real, not Fake! Scarlet: I'm ScarletTheGoanimateKitty! I heard that you saw 100 Tears in theaters! samster5677: I'm samster5677! You know that Sausage is Rated R! And you're 16! Not 18! TheColossalD: I'm TheColossalD! You should know that making grounded video out of innocent characters like the Dragon Ball Heroes Avatars can get you terminated on YouTube! TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444! Chocolate Bro! The Incredibles 2 was released in 2018! Not 1999! And it was made by Walt Disney! Not Paramount! PaperLuigi99: I'm PaperLuigi99! You should know that 100 Tears is extremely violent and is rated NC-17! You're 16! Not 21! CAG: I'm CheapAnimationGeek! You cannot drink beer until you are 30 years old! L Ryan: I'm L Ryan! You will not be able to celebrate your birthday when it comes just like previous years! SuperWhyYesSwiperNo EDCP: I'm SuperWhyYesSwiperNo EDCP! When Christmas comes, we will tell Santa to not give you anything! Not even coal or reindeer poop! Nothing at all! NathanWin767: I'm NathanWin767! When Halloween is here, you're banned from trick or treating! And you won't give out candy either! Bostmaster: I'm Bostmaster: When Thanksgiving comes, you won't be eating anything for the dinner! Inez Thomas: I'm Inez Thomas! When the Super Bowl 55 comes, you won't be ordering wings or pizza! You also be banned from watching it! Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! When the 4th of July comes, you are banned from seeing the fireworks! NathanDesginerboy7: I'm NathanDesignerboy7! If you try to bring AOT Fannatic 25000 NDCP back to YouTube, you will be banned from YouTube for life! UCSS2NYesBCNo VGCP: I'm UltimateClassSuperSaiyan2NoteYesBlue'sCluesNo VGCP! You are banned from voting on my character elimination series when it comes out! OKIC VGCP: I'm OishiKawaiiIsCutie VGCP! When Valentine's Day comes, you get no candy! Emeril: I'm Emeril Lagasse! When St. Patrick Day comes, you will be pinched so hard! Alex: I'm Alex Trebek! When Easter comes, the bunny will beat you up until you bleed to death! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam! And don't you dare steal my ROFL coptor, my tacos, and my Iway cookies! Because if you do, I will charge you and kill you with an AK47 gun! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike! And if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will punch you through the stomach like how Gohan did to Bojack! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary! And if you dare call me a man and say I talk like a man, I will kick you in the crotch infinity times! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna! And you mess with me, I will use my pregnant belly to knock your brain out! Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira! And you make one false move on me, I will zap you with my laser eye powers! Radaroversear Scotty: I'm Radar Over sear Scotty! And don't even think of stealing my baloney sandwiches! Because if you do, I will swat you 40 times with a wooden and steel padel! And you fire me, I'll kill myself! And you deny responsibility, you be guilty of perjury! Beula: I'm Beula! And if you call me fatso, I will give you a hard wedgie and you will be covered in skin marks! Abby: I'm Abby! And if you dare kick me in the crotch, I will send your sorry butt to to the audience! Lurnapest Hopski Michael: I'm Lurnapest Hopski Michael! And please don't call me bad names! I don't like it when people do that to me! Lurnapest Hopski Michelle: I'm Lurnapest Hopski Michelle! And you need to stop saying sorry! Because it only makes the situation worse for yourself! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Beat: I'm Super Saiyan 2 Beat! And I am so f**king furious at you for making a retarded grounded video out of me! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: I'm Super Saiyan 2 Note! And I agree with my boyfriend Beat! Never make grounded videos out of us! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Erito: I'm Super Saiyan 2 Erito! Ranting on our game is not cool! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: I'm Super Saiyan 2 Viola! Making fake VHS openings is against the law! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Basaku: I'm Super Saiyan 2 Basaku! The reason why you need to be 18 for Rated R films, be 21 for NC-17 films, and beer at age 30 is because our governor has made the law for it! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: I'm Super Saiyan 2 Forte! You don't deserve any respect because you are a troublemaker! Mario: I'm Mario! And it's totally your own fault for pushing Jeffy down the stairs! Luigi: I'm Luigi! And I totally agree with my brother Mario! Peach: I'm Peach! You will be banned from my castle even if Bowser comes! Daisy: I'm Daisy! And because you are a bad bro character, you are not allowed to visit my cruise! Rosalina: I'm Rosalina! And you will not be allowed to visit my home in the galaxy! Wairo: I'm Wairo! And if you take my coins, I will swat you with a hammer! Yoshi: I'm Yoshi! And you should get in dead meat more often than Popple and Rookie! Birdo: I'm Birdo! You need to be held back every day! Toad: I'm Toad! And you are just like Swiper when he escaped Greece! Toadette: I'm Toadette! And I agree with Toad! DK: I'm Donkey Kong! And you better not team up with King K. Rool! Or else you'll get worse! Diddy: I'm Diddy Kong! And if you help the Kritters, you'll be one useless bro character! Dixie Kong: I'm Dixie Kong! And I agree with Donkey and Diddy! Sonic: I'm Sonic! And you better not like 2006 game of me, because that game sucks! Knuckles: I'm Knuckles! If you help Dr. Eggman, you will be in jail for life! Tails: I'm Tails! And you need to be banned from school for good! Jet: I'm Jet! You are not allowed to race with me! Amy: I'm Amy Rose! You must be ashamed of yourself for escaping Italy! Blaze: I'm Blaze! And I agree with Amy Rose! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas! And you are a bad (X16) student of mine! Principal Eric: And I'm Principal Eric! And I agree with Mr. Dallas! You are expelled! Mr. Dallas: This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born abominable life! Blaze: That's right Chocolate Bro! You will be wearing nappies! Amy: And if you try to take your nappy off, you will get an asthma attack from toxic flowers! Jet: You will forget your memories captured by Porn! Tails: Your internet accounts will be closed and you will never be using them ever again! Knuckles: You will have detention for 10 hours every day for the rest of your life because you will never graduate! Sonic: Also difficulty math and homework studies for the rest of your life! Dixie Kong: You are banned from Rule 34 because that website is all porn related! Diddy: You will be forced to like wearing nappies! If you refuse, I will throw a barrel at you! DK: You will be forced to do workouts 24/7 without any water breaks! If you struggle for even a single second, I will punch you in the face! Toadette: You will forbidden to watch any Rated R movies until you are 18! Toad: You are also banned from NC-17 films until you are 21! Birdo: You will also be banned from drinking beer until you are 30 years old! Yoshi: We will take away your Sausage Party DVD and throw it in the incinerator! Wario: You will also help Waluigi recover from the hospital! Rosalinna: You will also be banned from making fake VHS openings! Daisy: Your internet accounts will be closed for good! Peach: You are banned from Grand Theft Auto since it has porn! Luigi: You will only purchase Movies that are Rated G, PG, and PG-13! Mario: And those movies that you purchase must be made by PBS Kids, Nickelodeon, Playhouse Disney, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Discovery Kids Ready Set Learn, and other not made by 20th Century Fox! Forte: You will be banned from Rule 34 because that website is porn related! Viola: And you only look up girls with bared bellies! Note: You will be playing World Mission and use us 3 female saiyans in Ultimate Class and Super Saiyan 2! If you don't choose us and go to God class, I will use my pregnant belly to knock your teeth out! Michelle: And you will like things you hate forever! If you refuse to do it, you will be killed and sent to hell! Michael: I agree with Michelle! This is for your own damn good! Abby: You are also banned from Rated R films until you're 18 and will be banned from NC-17 until you're 21! Beula: You are also forbidden to drink beer until you are at age 30! Scotty: You will also be forced to watch Rated G films not made by FOX such as Wubbzy's Big Movie, Anastasia, Pinocchio, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, and much more! Microsoft Zira: You will only do extremely hard homework for the rest of your life! And if you even fail one page, i will zap you! Microsoft Anna: You will also be forced to do chores and community service for the rest of your life! Microsoft Mary: You will also be forced to workout with zero breaks! Microsoft Mike: You will also stay at a Mental People's Home for the rest of your life! Microsoft Sam: If you ever dare try to escape Mental People's Home, we will return you there! Alex: You will also be forced to read children's books not made by FOX! Emeril: You will also be forced to watch grounded videos out of guilty users and characters! OICK VGCP: Dora the Explorer will be one of the only baby shows you will not be allowed to watch! Because it is created by 20th Century Fox! UCSS2NYesBCNo VGCP: You will only be able to look at age-appropriate pictures which means only big bared bellies on girls! NathanDesignerboy7: You will only be playing with toys not made by Fox! Alex Kimble: You will also be forced to eat raw egg yolk from shells, stinky blue cheese, logs from trees, vegimite, ratburgers, poached lizzards, dried ducks, fried squirrels, snakes on a stick, sardines, lima beans, brussel sprouts, bee salad, bell peppers, grilled frog legs, chicken feet soup, grape nuts, and prunes! Chocolate Bro: No (X16)! I hate raw egg yolk from shells, stinky blue cheese, logs from trees, vegimite, ratburgers, poached lizzards, dried ducks, fried squirrels, snakes on a stick, sardines, lima beans, brussel sprouts, bee salad, bell peppers, grilled frog legs, chicken feet soup, grape nuts, and prunes! Inez Thomas: Too bad Chocolate Bro! Those are the only things you will eat from now on! And don't talk while we give you punishments! Bostmaster: You will never wear fancy clothes ever again! And you will be naked as well! NathanWin767: You will also be forced to play Dragon Ball Heroes with Saiyan Females in Ultimate Class and Super Saiyan 2 and they must use their scouters! If you lose one battle, You will join Rabbit in the hole! SuperWhyYesSwperNo EDCP: You will also be forced to play educational video games such as Pajama Sam No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside, Alphabet Park, Super Mario 3D World, Blue's Clues ABC Time Actvites, Seame Street Games, Beauty and the Beast a Board Game Adventure, and many more! L Ryan: You will also be forced to only drink healthy beverages such as milk, orange juice, apple juice, and much more! CAG: You will be forced to watch Dave the Barbarian, Spongebob, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Rocket Power, Bunk'd, The Powerpuff Girls, Liv and Maddie, The X's, 101 Ways to Leave a Gameshow, Lizzie McQuire, Wheel of Fortune, Ninja Warrior, Dog Eat Dog, Wipeout, Epic Meal Empire, and other TV shows not made by 20th Century Fox! PaperLuigi99: Also Baby shows like Blue's Clues, Barney, Sesame Street, Sid the Science Kid, PAW Patrol, Bubble Guppies, Ni-Hao Kai-Lan, Dragon Tales, Super Wings, PB&J Otter, Sofia the First, Little Bill, Jale and the Neverland Pirates, Dinosaur Train, Bear in the Big Blue House, Madleline, Special Agent Oso, Out of the Box, Stanley, Franklin, Save Ums, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Little Bear, Spot, Nature Cat and other Baby shows not made by FOX! TheJoJuan4444: You will have to listen to music like the One Direction, Shakira, Selena Gomez, The 5th Dimension, Gwen Stefani, Isham Jones, Nirvana, Barry White, and others non pornographic and FOX related! TheColossalD: You will be forced to like The Aristocats, like Oishi High School Battle, like Thomas and Friends, and hate Swiper the Fox! If you refuse, Thomas O'Malley will scratch you! smaster5677: The other video games along with Dragon Ball Heroes that you will be playing are Loony Toons Back in Action, Spongebob Boating Bash, Nicktoons Movin, The Incredibles on PS2, TMNT 2003 PS2, Teen Titans 2003 PS2, Mario Kart 64, Super Circuit, Double Dash, DS, Wii, 7, 8, and 8 Deluxe, Sonic Generations, Super Monkey Ball, Mario Party 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9, and other not made by FOX! Scarlet: You will only be playing with toys not made by Fox! Pip Pip: Along with Dora the Explorer, you also will not be allowed to watch Super Why and the Wiggles! Because those baby shows are made by 20th Century Fox! Sarah: We will block all the channels which FOX is. And You will not record any FOX shows! YankieDude5000: You will also be forced to tell the truth if you cause any more trouble! SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: And if you tell one lie, you will get a concussion time! Weatherstar4000video: If you keep this up, you will be sent to Bahrain! Amy: I agree with everyone! Joey: Me Too! Now Start Watching Movies, Baby And Primetime Shows Not Made By FOX, Listen To Children's Music Not Made By FOX, And Play These Educational Video Games Not Made By FOX Or You Will Be Grounded Bigger Time! Chocolate Bro: F*** YOU ALL! I WISH YOU WERE AL F*****G DEAD BY ZOMBIES LIKE A BUNCH OF S****Y D*** P***Y A** B*****D F*****G N***AS! Joey: HEY! HOW DARE YOU TELL US ALL TO F*** OFF AND WISH WE WERE ALL DEAD! THAT IS IT CHOCOLATE BRO! I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS ON YOU! Chocolate Bro: YOU BETTER NOT CALL THE F*****G COPS ON ME! Joey: Hello! Is This The Orlando Police Department? Yes! Our Son Chocolate Bro Illegally Escaped From Italy, Told Us All To F*** Off, And Wished We Were All Dead By Zombies! Can You Please Arrest Him? OK! Thank You! Goodbye! Officer Kendra and Officer Ethan come and knock Chocolate Bro down. Officer Kendra: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ILLEGALLY ESCAPING FROM ITALY AND TELLING EVERYONE TO F*** OFF! Officer Ethan: YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS AT ALL! ANYTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL GET YOU PUBLICLY EXECUTED! COME WITH US TO THE PRISON BUS NOW! At court... Prince Pikante: ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! Okay! This Is The Matter Of The People Of Orlando VS. Chocolate Bro! How Do You Plead? Chocolate Bro: I plead that I'm guilty! Birdo: Read the charges your honor! Prince Pikante: OK! Chocolate Bro has done the following: Made an awful rant on Super Dragon Ball Heroes, illegally escaped from Italy, told a lot of people to f*** off, wished a lot of people dead by zombies, bought Sausage Party on DVD under 18, made the opening to The Incredibles by Paramount from 1999, saw 100 Tears in theaters under 21, and drank beer under 30. Erito: May i call myself to the stand? Prince Pikante: Ok! Erito moves to the stand. Erito: Chocolate Bro has done so many bad antics in the past! He illegaly escaped from Italy, made a fake vhs opening,told everyone to f*** off and wish everyone dead by zombies! Prince Pikante: Has he done anything else before that? Erito: Well, he also destroyed Taco Bell because they were sold out of apple pies, killed everyone at Target, made a fake lockdown, and vandalized the McLaren dealership. Thank you Prince Pikante! Prince Pikante: And thank you for your time! You may now return to the jury. 2 days later... It was, 800% Scary sound effect. VERDICT DAY! Prince Pikante: So what is the decision? Beat: Guilty! Erito: Guilty! Basaku: Guilty! Birdo: Guilty! Luigi: Guilty! Vector: Guilty! Pac-man Jr.: Guilty! Nico: Guilty! Wairu: Guilty! Dark Demon God Elite: Guilty! Prince Pikante: Well Chocolate Bro, the jury finds you guilty! You are going to be sentenced to death by being launched into a volcano! Any final words before you face your execution? Chocolate Bro: F**K YOU BASTARDS! I WISH YOU ALL WOULD F**KING DIE BY JUMPING OFF A F**KING CLIFF! Prince Pikante: Chocolate Bro! How dare you say that to me! Your body will be burn by the lava until you're dead! Guards, take him away! Guards take Chocolate bro out of the court. Prince Pikante: Case dismissed! Breaking News! Channel 19: Disney Para Bro: We are now live worldwide with people cheering for Chocolate Bro's execution! In NYC, Team Chaotix is holding up a sign that says "Roses Are Red! Violets Are Blue! Chocolate Bro, We All Hate You!". In Rio, there is a carnival with a dead Chocolate Bro float. In Mumbai, Kamek is using a snake kite to kill a Chocolate Bro doll. In Athens, in an auditorium, Spike is playing the role of Chocolate Bro and Buzzy Beetle is playing the role of Weatherstar4000video. Buzzy Beetle as Weatherstar4000video is pretending to tazer and kill Spike as Chocolate Bro. In Tokyo, The Koopalings are holding up a sign that says "YAY! CHOCOLATE BRO IS ALL SET TO DIE!". Back at the police station... Miss Clavel: This is your prison cell with no bed, no pizza, no video games, no blankets, no pillows, no baths, no showers, no toilet, no toys, no heaters, no air conditioner and no sink! You will stay here for the rest of your abominable life until it's time for execution! Goodbye forever! 2 hours later... Miss Clavel: Chocolate Bro! You have some visitors who want to see you! Joey: Chocolate Bro! How dare you misbehave at court and how dare you make us hear that you're going to be executed! That's it! You're grounded (X10) for 17 Dectuple Infinities! Chocolate Bro: But Mom and Dad! I'm extremely sorry this time! Can you at least please bail me out? Amy: Never! Also, we told you that saying sorry doesn't make things better! It only makes things worse! We also hope you suffer in jail and burn in hell! Goodbye forever! Chocolate Bro: This is going to be a massive brutal torture! 10 hours later... Miss Clavel: Alright Chocolate Bro! Execution Time! Miss Clavel takes Chocolate Bro to the volcano. Miss Clavel: Get In The Cannon! Chocolate Bro gets in the cannon. Miss Clavel: Any Last Words? Chocolate Bro: F**K YOU! I WISH YOU WERE F*****G DEAD! Miss Clavel: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! THAT'S IT! TIME TO DIE! Miss Clavel lights the cannon. The cannon fires. Chocolate Bro gets launched into the volcano. Chocolate Bro: OW (X37) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Miss Clavel: Yes! He's Dead! At Chocolate Bro's funeral... Inside a church. Everyone is cheering including Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm, Rouge, Big, Note, Viola, Forte, Beat, Erito, and Basaku. Everyone that is, except for Dark Larry Koopa who is sobbing. Larry Koopa: Dark Larry Koopa! How Dare You Cry About Chocolate Bro's Death! That's It! You Are Grounded (X9) Forever! Let's Go Home Right Now For A Brutal Punishment Day! And after that, you'll be sent to hell with him! Dark Larry Koopa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Escapes From Countries Category:Arrested Videos Category:Executed Videos Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Warren style Punishments Category:Fake VHS openings Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Super Saiyan 2 Erito Category:Super Saiyan 2 Basaku Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte Category:Videos with Beat, Note, Erito, Viola, Basaku, and Forte Category:Volcanos